A Different Take
by ZeroBen
Summary: Featuring OC's and an alternate universe! When Mr. Schuester assigns a Go Big or Go Home task for New Directions, the students are more than up for the challenge. And a few use it as a way to win over the ones they love. Rachel/OC, Kurt/Blaine, Finn/Quinn, Will/Emma.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY SONGS MENTIONED IN THIS STORY!**

**NOTES: **_If you don't like OC's, you won't like this. If you don't follow the HarmonVerse or DifferentVerse then you might be a little lost. For the rest or those willing to try it out... Here we go. Credit to the Owners of the OC's will be handed out at the end of the chapter._

**GLEE: A DIFFERENT TAKE**

_**Chapter 1- "Pro... Uhh... What's the word?"**_

Lima, Ohio.

William McKinley High School.

New Directions.

The Glee Club.

Yeah... That's about right.

**:::::The Choir Room:::::**

Every week - or, at times, every _other _week - Mr. Schuester dropped an assignment on the students. These assignments could range from mash-ups to ballads to competitions to _anything_ really. The only definite limit being Mr. Schuester's imagination. So, if you finished up an assignment on Friday, you knew walking into the choir room on Monday meant something big was coming your way. Though, that phrase was never taken _literally_ before.

"_BIG_!" Mr. Schuester yelled in a humorous voice, walking away from the white-board which had the word he said written in bold black marker.

"Must be talking about me," Puck smirked and everyone laughed, Jenn rolling her eyes as she sat next to her man.

"Okay, okay," Mr. Schuester reined them in, "Let's keep it PG, please?"

"_Let's _cut to the chase," Tina spoke up, sitting next to her boyfriend, Dylan Armstrong, "What does the word _big_ have to do with this week's assignment?"

Mr. Schuester explained, "First off, let's examine the word as it relates to performances. A _big _number can be a whole range of different scenarios. It could be subtle. Maybe a heartbroken singer going acapella. Maybe a lot of instruments added to an otherwise normal song. _Big _dance numbers. _Big _audience interaction. The list goes on and on. But, at the heart of a successful big performance is this... When the audience is watching you perform, they have to literally _feel_ the passion, the emotion. It has to impact them in some way, whether that be subtle or profound."

"So," he capped it off, "This week's assignment... _Go Big or Go Home_. I want creativity, heart, and I _really_ want to _feel_ your performance."

"Parameters?" Blaine asked.

"Not really any," Mr. Schuester shrugged his shoulders, "Only that... None of you can perform together. If you want more performers, they need to come from elsewhere."

Everyone was a bit surprised to hear that. You could also see the worries on their faces, especially Mitchell and Brittany. Rachel was also scrambling through thoughts to try and think of who she could ask. Of course, there was the solo path... In fact, why worry? A heartfelt big performance would be easy for her. Her bright and wide smile growing more so was a sign of her confidence boosting up.

Everyone noticed.

"Really, Berry?" Miss Lopez spoke up, "Let me guess... Just by that look... Let's see... You're going to do a song where you're sitting on a stool in the middle of the stage with just one spotlight right on you, singing about some ginormous imaginary obstacle you have to overcome. And, just when it seems all hope is lost... You rally at the very end. So... _Ballpark_?"

The bright smile disappeared.

Jack absent-mindedly snickered to himself, which caused Rachel to scoff at someone she considered one of her closest friends. The snickering ceased immediately, followed by a clearing of the throat in a vain attempt to cover. At this point, Daniel had cocked a brow at Harmon.

This little exchange forced Mr. Schuester to consider something he previously hadn't. These kids knew themselves inside and out. They were well aware of their comfort zones and the exact size. Maybe what this assignment needed was a little spicing up. Therefore...

"It _also_ has to be something no one would expect you to do," the Glee Director added abruptly, catching their attention like a worm on a hook, "At the very least something you're not known for. Or even something that you're not typically comfortable with. Take a chance."

"Wicked curve-ball, Mr. Schuester," Finn commented with a smirk, seated next to his girlfriend, Quinn.

Then came the all-too familiar toll of the school bell. Instantly, the students gathered their things in typical fashion and started out of the music room. But, not before Mr. Schuester quickly shut the door and stood in front of it.

Michelle gasped, walking with Sam by her side, "I've seen this movie before. Quick, there's a machete under the piano!"

A _quick_ laugh.

"Listen; I want creativity out of you guys, all right? Not for nothing, but you guys have been slacking on your last few assignments."

Everyone briefly glanced at Puck. The football star took a step back, "What? That triangle solo was bad-ass and you know it!"

**:::::McKinley Hallways:::::**

"You'll be happy to know; I already figured out what I'm doing for my performance."

Brittany, Santana, Mitchell and Blaine were all walking down the hallways of McKinley High School en route to the next class that they all shared. Along the way, Brittany had decided to announce to her friends that she had already dreamnt up her _BIG _performance. Of course, knowing Brittany, there was insanity right around the corner, just waiting to spring out and tag you...

"Already?" Blaine questioned.

"Yes," she nodded proudly, "Only thing I need now is a classically-trained elephant."

What in the world? Talk about a doozy... It doesn't get much doozier than that.

Santana tilted her head just a bit, "Ummm... Britt?"

Brittany paid no mind, "San? Do you mind if we stop at the Zoo this week? And... Mitchell, would it be cool if I borrowed 700 dollars? I promise to pay at least half of it back in the next five years."

"Uhhh..." Mitchell not quite sure how to answer that one, "I'm just gonna ask; Why pay _only half _back?"

"Silly," Brittany giggled innocently, "Where would I ever get 700 dollars? This way... You'll at least get 200 dollars back."

Uhhhh...

"C'mon," Santana walked her away, "I have to pick up a book in the stacks before we hit class."

"_Brittany_," Blaine shook his head after the two Cheerios walked off in the opposite direction, "Gotta love that girl."

"True," Mitchell agreed, before he and Blaine resumed the trek to their class, "And... Speaking of _love_... How about tomorrow night? Are you and Kurt still going to that Warbler Reunion?"

Blaine shrugged somewhat, his otherwise happy demeanor turning a little sour, "Maybe... _Maybe not_."

"What's up?" Mitchell wondered.

"It's complicated," Blaine replied with a sigh as they continued walking, "I hate to say it out loud, but... It feels like we're drifting apart."

Mitchell chuckled, "Yeah, right."

"It's true. I mean... We still love each other and it's not because we're fighting or anything like that. It's just... I don't know... Something feels _off_."

"Well," Mitchell patted Blaine on the back humorously, "I hope it all works out for you, Mr. Anderson."

Blaine perked up a little, "You know... I envy you, Mitchell. You're not bogged down by a complicated relationship or sweating over someone. You're completely focused, man. It's to be admired. Especially nowadays. And _especially _at a school like McKinley."

"Meh," it wasn't all sunshine and daisies, "I still have my share of problems."

"Name one," Blaine challenged.

Before Mitchell could answer properly, he was interrupted in the form of William McKinley High School's newest student; _Mandy Maribelle Mason_. Otherwise known as... Mitchell Marcus Mason's younger sister by two years. Now, to fully understand why this was a bonafide problem, you had to dig into Mitchell's past. And, quite frankly, there just wasn't enough time now to do so.

Mitchell quickly grabbed Blaine and pulled him into an empty class room to avoid his sister. Or... At least... He thought it was an empty class room...

"Can I help you two?" the teacher asked, a room full of students staring awkwardly at the two friends.

**:::::Awhile Later:::::**

Go Big or Go Home.

Jack sat alone at the piano in the choir room pondering potential selections. Yet, as he did so, there was really only one image in his mind. One that was standing in front of the rest, blocking his creativity. That lone image belonged to the one and only Rachel Barbara Berry. Truly, the only girl that made Jack feel anything even close to substantial. His feelings for her were genuine. And, one could argue that she reciprocated - at least to some extent. However...

A hurdle...

An obstacle...

Finn 'Gigantor' Hudson.

Rachel was smitten with the barbaric brute. It spat in the face of all proper logic, but she was. It was obvious to all that she had a crush on the Quarterback. Had so ever since Freshman year. They were Juniors now. A mere year later and graduation would be upon them all. Time was wearing thin and running fast. And, as much as it pained him to admit, Jack could only concoct a finite number of schemes to try and win Miss Berry's _elusive_ heart.

As for the advice of others...

His father, Kurt, Jenn, Miss Pillsbury and Rory, all told him to be _honest _and himself.

Michelle, Mercedes and Tina said _love letters_ were the route to take.

Mitchell merely said to _wait _until the time was just right.

Puckerman said it would be best to _fight_ fire with fire. Jack needed to zero in on Rachel's type and become that person completely.

Avery and the rest of the Potentials wondered if Jack should even _bog himself down_ with a relationship in the first place.

The Cheerios Triple-Threat didn't seem to _care _enough to form a decent response.

Dylan said to follow his heart and _fight _the whole way.

However, as he gently strummed a melancholy harmony across the keys, Jack found himself unable to follow any of their advice. He needed something _big_ to win Rachel's heart once and for good. And that's when it hit him... This week's assignment. He would craft the performance of a lifetime. One that would sweep Rachel off of her feet and guide her gently to his arms.

But, just as he was about to strike his victory pose...

"What in the name of Apple Brown Betty are you doing?" cue Jack's cousin, Diane. She didn't go to McKinley, but she visited enough to nearly warrant her name appearing on an attendance sheet in the office.

"I'll ask you the same question," he countered.

Diane sighed inwardly, sitting at the edge of the piano, fingertips dancing upon a few keys while answering her cousin's question that he never technically asked, "Bored."

"Bored," he repeated, "Why aren't you at your own school?"

"Why not, indeed," Diane with a counter of her own.

Oh hell, Jack didn't have the strength for a verbal volley match at the moment, "Well... Find someone else's sandbox to play in, I'm busy."

"Oh," she chuckled, "_Ouch_. I guess I'll pay a visit to that Puckerman boy. I hear he's..."

"Bah!" hard on the keys with an equally hard note, "_Puckerman_! Sadly, a man whom I'm jealous of."

"Okay," time to get to the bottom of this, "What the hell's going on, Jack? I mean, _seriously_."

Jack sighed inwardly, "I'm a man without love. A man without companionship," sad strokes on the keys, "A man defeated."

"Wha..." Diane was nearly breathless, "Okay... Who are you and where did you hide my cousin?"

**:::::MEANWHILE!:::::**

What would she do?

Rachel paced the auditorium stage, trying to think of a grand performance. She really wanted to take this opportunity to not only impress Mr. Schuester, but the rest of New Directions. Yes, she knew that they knew she possessed a glowing talent. However, at the same time, she constantly felt a lack of respect, a lack of acceptance. They saw her as an annoying, know-it-all, Diva, and she wanted to change that perception.

But, how?

Hence the pacing back and forth.

"I'd be careful," the unmistakeable voice of one Kurt Hummel, "You might burrow a groove in the floor."

Rachel looked up to have her suspicion confirmed. Yes, there was Kurt heading down the aisle from the top of the auditorium. He must have had the same idea that she did. The auditorium was always a great place to clear your head and nourish your creativity.

"Any ideas for your performance?" he asked curiously.

"Sadly, no," she answered, "You?"

"The same," Kurt sighed, "Nothing I can think of off the top of my head tickles my fancy. And... Not to sound abundantly conceited... How would I be able to top my most memorable Glee moments?"

"Quite the conundrum," she giggled, loving when Kurt would speak like that.

"Indeed," he stood next to her, "Which brings us as to why I'm here."

Rachel listened.

"I propose an off-the-books partnership," he explained, stopping Rachel before she could point out the obvious, "Listen, Mr. Schue only mentioned it being wrong for partners in performance. Nothing was said about preparation."

"True," seemed like a fine-print thing.

"So?" Kurt eagerly awaited her answer.

"Okay," Rachel hesitated no longer, "Sounds like a plan."

"Yes," a quick hug, "Our performances will be so big that everyone will have to look up to... Meh, not my best."

"No," Rachel agreed, "Anyway, when do we start?"

"Tonight would be good," Kurt said, "Tomorrow night, Blaine and I have the Warbler Reunion."

Rachel smiled, "Exciting."

Kurt tried in vain to stop himself from sighing, "Yeah..."

Rachel instantly picked up on it, "Spill it."

Kurt bit at his nails for just a second before shrugging, "What can I say? We're drifting."

"Impossible," she quickly denied the very idea, "You two are made for each other."

"It doesn't feel like we are," confession time, "At least... Not anymore."

"Not to worry, Mr. Hummel," Rachel fixed his collar just-so, "If there's problems with you and Blaine, then we'll simply have to fix them with your performance."

**:::::After School:::::**

Choir Room.

Tina, Daniel, Mercedes, Rory, Puckasauras, Artie and Sugar were all gathered together. A little bit of a brain-storming session, as they were all trying to give each other good performance ideas, after having heard Kurt and Rachel were doing the same thing. If Kurt and Rachel were scheming, then you definitely had to bring your A-Game. Not that it was a competition, but all the same.

"I'm telling you, it's the only way any of us have a chance," Puck spoke to the group, "We gotta pool our resources or we're gonna look horrible."

"Speak for yourself," Sugar never was short any confidence, "I already have something picked out."

"Really?" Mercedes questioned, "Already?"

"Yep," Sugar nodded confidently.

"What's it going to be?" Artie asked innocently.

"Wouldn't you just love to know?" Sugar teased.

"Question," Rory raised his hand, "I thought the whole idea behind this meeting was to share ideas? Not hoard them?"

"Good point," Daniel agreed, "So... I say... We lock her in a room with Leonidas until she talks."

"Who the hell is Leonidas?" Puck wondered.

"My pet lion," Daniel answered simply.

"You have a..." Wow, "Okay... Oddly... I believe it."

"You'd do that to Sugar?" Rory asked.

"Better yet... You'd do that to the lion?" Puck laughed, to which he received a death glare from the rich girl, "Sorry, Sugar."

"Let's focus," Tina kept them going on the right track, "Does anyone have any ideas that..."

"Question," Artie's turn, "Where's Dylan?"

Tina rolled her eyes, "Practice."

"And where's Jenn?"

Puck answered, "Hell if I know."

"Artie," Tina pointed her finger, "No conspiracy theories! Listen, we need to focus."

Yeah... Good luck with that, Tina.

**:::::A Little Later:::::**

"I gotta tell you; I have a really good feeling about this one. As long as everything goes according to plan, I believe the kids are going to come out on top of this challenge, feeling better than ever."

Emma couldn't help it, she loved seeing Will when he was excited like this. It was youthfulness that strangely suited him perfectly. It was his charm, his allure. It was one of the reasons that they were together now, enjoying dinner, just the two of them.

Emma smiled, "Look at you, you're like a kid at Christmas. Which... Is probably the most over-used comparison in US History, but... It's true."

"I can't help it," he really couldn't, "Have you ever just had a good feeling? I mean, you just knew that something you came up with is gonna go really good? Just... I don't know... I think this assignment is going to push the kids up to the next level. Open their minds to creativity, they might've never even realized that they had."

**:::::Mason Household:::::**

As of strangely on cue, Mitchell's cell phone just happened to ring. He noticed the number right away and smiled as he answered, "Marley Mar, what up, Homie?"

"Mitchell," the voice of Marley Rose, also a student at McKinley, and a friend, "Sorry I missed your call earlier, I got home a little late. Been busy. What did you wanna ask?"

Mitchell walked around his bedroom, juggling a foam basketball and bouncing it off the wall, missing the catch-back almost every time, "Yeah. Umm... This might sound a little dumb, but could you do me kind of a... Crazy favor?"

"Sure," a touch of apprehension, "What is it, though?"

"We have a special assignment in Glee," he explained, "I'm going to do a music video. Which, hopefully, will count... I haven't asked. Should I ask? I thought it would be a good idea to go with my gut, but now I'm kinda..."

"Mitchell," back on track, "Busy. Remember?"

"Oh, right, of course, okay," he cleared his throat, "Basically, would you be willing to be my co-star? It isn't going to be anything uncomfortable or wierd. Well... Weird in a sense, I guess. But, not, like, creepy weird, you know?"

"Sure," her answer, "Sounds fun. I gotta run, call me later, 'k?"

"Sweet, will do. Later, Mar."

"Later."

Call disconnected.

"Sweet," Mitchell tossed his phone to his bed, "That was easy."

**:::::Meanwhile:::::**

Much like he had earlier in school, Jack Harmon was once again seated at the piano. Albeit, this time, within the comfort of his own home. Still drawing blanks on his assignment in Glee, still struggling with his feelings for Rachel. Ugh, this was just so wrong. He was Jack Harmon. He didn't succumb to petty teenage feelings. He was rough and tough, impenetrable, hard like adamantium if the situation called for it.

Alas... Not this time.

Maybe it was the harsh reality that he had been ignoring his love for Rachel for too long. Even when he had the open opportunity to make a possible move, he didn't. Rachel was the dream. If he was to act on these feelings, then everything had to be perfect. He would have to move in very well thought-out and precise steps. Nothing out of line, nothing unaccounted for.

This next performance... This _BIG _performance. Yes, it was now or never. Of course, why didn't he realize it sooner? This could be the springboard. This could be just what he needed. An expression of truth, an expression of passion, of feeling. Through song, Jack would win over Rachel's heart. As noted, it would need to be perfect, absolutely so down to the very last note.

Yes, no more bottling it up. No more waiting in the shadows, hoping for an opening, afraid of taking the plunge. Jack Harmon was going to shoot for the stars.

_**:::::A DIFFERENT TAKE:::::**_

_**Jack and Diane belong to Soulless Warlock.**_

_**Dylan and Jenn belong to Cola Flavored Sherbet.**_

_**Daniel belongs to Gone Rampant.**_


	2. First Impressions of a Second Chapter

_The actress portraying Mitchell's younger sister is Chloe Grace-Moretz._

**GLEE: A Different Take**

**Chapter 2 - "First Impressions of a Second Chapter"**

Mandy Maribelle Mason walked the halls of McKinley High School en route to her next class. Along the way, she happened to think of her brother. And, what better way to express these thoughts than with inner monologue and convenient flashbacks, of somehow we can hear and see, though they merely exist in her mind?

_'I love my brother. Despite what everyone might think, I do actually look up to him. After all, he is my big brother, and isn't that what I, a little sister, should do?'_

**"Hey, Mandy! Check it out, Broskie's been honin' some skillz, yoes!"**

**Skateboard ramp in the driveway, shiny new vehicle, a sunny day, and Mitchell on a skateboard. Yeah. Mitchell proceeded to fall backwards off the board before arriving at the ramp. Skateboard kept going as he bonked his head off the pavement. It hit the ramp by itself, launched into the air and through the windshield of the brand new vehicle.**

**"Oh god, I think I broke everything."**

**For which Mandy added, "Yes... Literally."**

_'We always had a great relationship.'_

**Mandy had caught sight of Mitchell during school lunch in the cafeteria. Yet, once he noticed her, he nonchalantly played it off like he hadn't and took off in the other direction.**

_'But, that all changed when I began attending McKinley. It's like... Like he's embarrassed of me. It... Sucks."_

Mandy was merely walking by it at first, but stopped for a moment or two in front of the door to Miss Pillsbury's office. She entertained the idea of going in and discussing the particulars of her current situation. But, before she could, she stopped herself and turned away. Couldn't be late for class, after all.

**:::Glee Club:::**

"All right, Mr. Lawson, let's see whatcha got."

Yet another New Directions gathering. And, progress had been made on the week's assignment. It seemed that Daniel Lawson had originally completed his performance. He had let everyone know the night before, and it appeared that word reached Mister Schuester. However, there was a setback. One that Daniel hadn't let be known until now...

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but my lion ate my homework."

Crooked glances from everyone.

"What? I'm telling the truth," he defended himself, "It really happened. I had my performance all set to go and then Leonidas ate it."

Alex raised a hand, "I'm not following."

"Yeah," Rachel agreed, "It doesn't make sense."

"No," Daniel disagreed, "A broken coin machine doesn't make sense. Well... _Cents_, actually. Anyway, this does make sense. I saw it with my own two eyes. Course, it's partially my fault, I forgot to feed him his daily innocent bystander."

Whoah! This is getting dark. This is... Yeah.

"Is anyone else getting the feeling that this is just schtick?" Artie asked, "He's just saying this to mess with us."

"Daniel?" Mr. Schuester questioned.

"Bah," he huffed, "Busted!"

"Ugh," Mr. Schuester groaned, as did everyone else, "Well... Is there anyone else who actually does have a performance ready?"

"I do, Mr. Schuester," Quinn stood up and took her place at the proverbial center stage.

The music kicked in once she was set, and it seemed that Quinn was about to make things just a bit hotter than usual in Glee Club...

"_Everybody look at me, me,_" she started, smirking seductively, "_I walk in the door, you start scream-ing._"

She eyed all of New Directions, "_Come on everybody what you here for? Move your body around like a nympho._"

Mitchell gulped, Santana cheered, Puck was smacked by Jenn, and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"_Everybody get your necks to crack around,_" Quinn swung her head, then offered for everyone to join her in dancing, "_All you crazy people, come on jump around. I want to see you all on your knees, knees. Either want to be with me, or be me!_"

In that awesome Glee magic, the performance took to the gym where the other Cheerios were singing and dancing, Quinn Fabray leading the charge, the other students in the bleachers, "_Maneater, make you work hard, make you spend hard, make you want all her love. She's a maneater, make you buy cars, make you cut cards, make you fall real hard in love."_

They repeated the chorus before Quinn sang along again, the Cheerios still dancing behind her, New Directions loving the performance, "_And when she walks, she walks with passion. When she talks she talks like she can handle it. When she asks for something, boy, she means it,_" winking at Finn, "_Even if you never ever seen it._"

Once again, urging New Directions to join in, "_Now everybody get your necks to crack around. All you crazy people come and jump around. You do anything just to keep her by your side. Because she said she love you, love you long time."_

They then cut to the bridge and danced the rest of it out. Upon ending on the final step, Quinn was cheered by her peers.

"Job well done," Mr. Schuester applauded, "We haven't seen that much fire or passion from you before, Quinn. Plus, the addition of the Cheerios was a good idea. Nice work."

**:::Cafeteria:::**

"That was definitely a great performance by Quinn," Rachel mentioned, seated next to Jack at lunch.

"I suppose," Jack replied.

"You don't agree?"

"Meh," he shrugged, "I don't know, it was good. It didn't really strike me as _big_, though. It was just... Meh."

"I see what you mean," Rachel said, "But, I still admit that it was good. So, anyway, what about you, Jack? Any ideas for your assignment?"

"A great performer never teases before showtime," Jack smirked.

"Ah, of course," Rachel giggled, "I... I think I might end up failing this one, myself."

That certainly came as a shock to Jack Harmon. Rachel Berry admitting failure? His heart nearly crapped out right then and there on the spot.

"What?" she noticed, "Don't look at me like that! I just... I don't know... I want to take Mr. Schuester's words to heart, you know? I want it to be special, to really stand out. I talked it over with Kurt. But... I can't think of anything that would be suitable."

"I'm sure that you'll think of something," Jack assured her, though she merely shook her head, "What, did you forget who you are? You're THE Rachel Berry. Challenges are just stepping stones for you."

"That's sweet of you to say, Jack," Rachel nearly blushed, "I guess I'm just... Feeling a little defeated lately."

Jack noticed Rachel catching a glance of Finn Hudson. Bah, his nemesis. Well... One of the many. And there was Rachel, lovestruck like a puppy, no doubt dreaming up picturesque wedding scenarios before falling asleep at night. It stung Jack. Right down in his soul, it stung. He felt for Rachel what he didn't think he could feel for another person. Sadly, almost tragic, she felt it too... But for someone else.

**:::The Halls:::**

As of late, Kurt and Blaine's relationship seemed to be on somewhat a slippery slope. Neither were quite sure what to make of it. There wasn't a massive argument that set things in motion, or some form of tragic heartbreak. Things were just... Weird. No real good way to explain it.

Of course, the big Warbler Reunion was scheduled for tonight. Both intending on attending, Kurt wanted to try and clear the air. There were tension between the two lately, and he didn't want that to spark an argument or rift of some kind during a night that was meant purely for fun.

So, when the chance presented itself, Kurt approached Blaine at his locker after the lunch period, "I know the time might not be the greatest, but we need to talk."

Blaine cocked a brow, "I'm sensing trouble."

"Come on, Blaine," time to be serious, "Don't tell me you don't feel it, too. There's... There's something wrong here. Something wrong with us."

He sighed, "I know what you mean. So, what is it?"

Kurt smiled partly, "I was hoping you had the answer."

He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. I'm just glad you feel it, too. That it's not just me losing my mind."

"Well, I for one, propose that we acknowledge this problem, but vow to not let it dampen our night."

"Warbler Reunion," Blaine nodded, "Yeah... Kurt... Is it really such a good idea for us to still attend? I mean... With this whatever it is, hanging over our heads?"

"Why let it interfere?" Kurt raised, "What if we just go and have ourselves a good time. Tomorrow, we worry. Tonight... We just have fun."

"Yeah," Blaine came around, "You're right. We deserve a good night out, anyway."

"OUT OF MY WAY!" the conversation was interrupted by Mitchell running down the halls, scrambling for his very life, a group of Jocks in pursuit like a pack of lions going after a lemur, if that even made any sense whatsoever, "YOU DIDN'T SEE ME! NONE OF YOU SAW ME!"

"YOU'RE DEAD, MASON! DEAD!"

"Guys," there was Marley tailing behind it, "I really think it was an accident. He didn't do it on purpose!"

"Hurry!" and then Jacob-Ben Israel, a kid with a camera alongside, "We gotta catch this on video!"

Mitchell ran and ran. Time to take the stairs. Oops, missed one! Mitchell tumbled down the steps, though somehow managed to keep himself upright and maintain forward motion. He pushed through the masses of students, until he found his little sister like a shining beacon of light. He quickly dove behind her, using her as cover.

"Just act natural," he muttered, trying to catch his breath.

"Wh-What's going..."

"We see you, dumb-ass!" the jocks arrived, Marley cutting in-between them, saying a quick hello to Mandy in the process.

"Dudes," still out of breath, "It was an accident!"

"Yeah," Marley helped out, "How was he supposed to know the field goal posts weren't going to be able to take the..."

"It doesn't matter!" they shouted, "How are we supposed to practice with a field goal post layin' down in the end zone? Explain that to me, Miss Whoever You are."

"I was... I was just shooting a music video and the pyro didn't..."

"Yeah, it was like a nuclear frickin' blast!" one shouted.

Luckily, a teacher or two stepped in and broke the scene up. Good thing, because Mitchell wouldn't honestly be able to run another three steps. Kid was exhausted, winded like there was no tomorrow, not even a later today. Once the crowds dispersed and all returned to normal, it was just Mitchell, Marley and Mandy.

"I'm sorry," Mitchell rubbed the back of his head, apologizing to his friend, "I shouldn't have listened to Puck on where to get those fireworks. Who knew the back of a Package Store would be a bad choice?"

Uhhh.

"It's fine," she said, turning to leave, "At least we had fun."

"Yeah," Mitchell laughed as she walked away. He then turned to his little sister, "Thanks for the save, Mand..." . Wait, where did she go so fast?

**:::Choir Room:::**

School had been completed for the day. However, it became a bit extended for New Directions, when Puckerman decided to gather everyone together. Once everyone was there, it was time to begin. Noah stood up, electric guitar in hand.

"Dude, this is lame," Sam spoke up, "Some of us have plans."

Michelle nodded in agreement. She and Sam were going to be hanging out with each other, then sharing a date at Breadstix.

"I agree," Kurt followed, "The Warbler Reunion is in mere hours."

"Okay, shut up," Puck with his typical attitude, "Look, I gave this assignment a lot of thought."

Jack couldn't help but pipe up, "It's been only 24 hours, but go on."

"Look..."

"You already said that."

"Shut up..."

"That, too."

"Screw it, here goes..."

Then came the start of the performance, everyone magically transported to the auditorium where there was a rauckus crowd and it was 80'2 Glam Rock in full-effect. And up on stage was Puck and a local garage band by the name of Donnie Genius and the Rejected Mensa Applicants.

"_She's my cherry pie! Cool drink of water, such a sweet surprise! Looks so good, make a grown man cry, sweet cherry pie! Yeah!_"

Puck rocked out with the band, everyone cheering, Jenn smiling wide, "_Swingin' on the front porch, swingin' on the lawn. Swingin' where we want, 'cause there ain't nobody home. Swingin' to the left and swingin' to the right. I think about baseball, I'll swing all night. Yeah!_"

"Wow, this is pretty inappropriate," Kurt mentioned.

"Yeah, but it rocks, dude," Finn said.

The rock concert kept rolling on, "_Swingin' in the living room, swingin' in the kitchen. Most folks don't 'cause they're too busy bitchin'! Swingin' in there 'cause she wanted me to feed her, so I mixed up the batter and she licked the beater!_"

Mr. Schuester just dropped his head in his hands.

"_I scream, you scream. We all scream for her. Don't even try 'cause you can't ignore her."_

All the band started singing for the chorus, "_She's my cherry pie! Cool drink of water, such a sweet surprise! Looks so good, make a grown man cry. Sweet cherry pie! Oh yeah! She's my cherry pie, put a smile on your face, ten miles wide. Looks so good, bring a tear to your eye. Sweet cherry pie!_"

Now just rythmic clapping and Puck's undeniable bad boy rock voice, "_Swingin' to the drums. Swingin' to guitar. Swingin' to the bass in the back of my car._"

Back in, "_Ain't got no money, ain't got no gas. Get where we're goin' if we swing real fast. I scream, you scream, we all scream for her. Don't even try 'cause you can't ignore her._"

Then there was one more round of the chorus, a solo courtesy of Donnie and his cotton candy colored Afro, then just a simple... "_Swing it!_"

And the crowd goes wild. Except, they're somehow back in the choir room. No Donnie Genius and the Rejected Mensa Applicants. Though, that wasn't to say New Directions weren't satisfied. Especially Jenn, who walked up and planted a kiss on her man.

"Dude," Artie exclaimed, "That was awesome!"

**:::After School:::**

Inspiration.

Where do you find it? Once you have it, how do you hold it? How do you tell someone in the perfect blend of music and word that they mean everything? Is it truly possible? Is perfection even describable? Hell, is describable even a word?

Jack Harmon walked alone, mind swirling with what felt like hundreds of different ideas. But, were any of them good? Would any of them win Rachel over? Was it even a possibility that anything he did or attempted to do, was capable of snagging the Tiny Diva? It felt like an easier hobby would be trying to steal the sun from the sky.

"My goodness, you're _still_ flustered?"

Jack looked over his shoulder, finding Diane, once again, popping up out of nowhere, "Where did you come from?"

"Secrets are only secrets if they're secrets," her cryptic response.

"All right, if you say so," oddly enough, he accepted that response.

"I had an idea," she walked alongside him, "One pertaining to your current issue."

"Yeah?"

"Yes," she put her hands together, "However, terribly sorry, I don't have enough free time to enlighten you right now."

"What?" what in the world, "What the hell? You pop out of... And, you're gone. Well... At least I can sympathize with Commissioner Gordon now."

_**:::::A DIFFERENT TAKE:::::**_

_Having trouble getting into this one. And, by that, I mean getting into the heads of the characters, letting them dictate the story and what happens. Two chapters in, I've accomplished what I set out to, thus far. But... Ehhh... I'm worried, it's not my best work. I do like writing it, though. So, for better or worse, more on the way!_


End file.
